


Quiet, I'm Trying To Sleep Here

by mysticalmichael



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmichael/pseuds/mysticalmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Internet prompt: imagine Person A trying to sleep but Person B won't turn their game/music down.<br/>X-Ray won't turn his music or games down, and Vav has to suffer with no sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet, I'm Trying To Sleep Here

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about taking X-Ray and Vav prompts just for fun, if you have one just leave a comment or ask me at http://mythicalmogar.tumblr.com/. I'll do Movav or Rayvin, or just a general prompt.

Vav was over at X-Ray's house for the night, playing video games and stuffing their faces with pizza. It was getting pretty late so Vav decided to turn in for the night.

“Alright, lad. I’m gonna get some shut eye. We’ve got that meeting with Hilda tomorrow. I don’t want to be late,” Vav said, narrowing his eyes at the other man. “Again.”

“Meh,” X-Ray deadpanned. Vav rolled his eyes a little at the response; he knew X-Ray was going to try anything he could to make sure he overslept the next morning.

Meanwhile, an argument rose of who would get the couch and who would end up on the floor. Vav won, and X-Ray wound up on the floor, cursing himself to sleep. Vav guiltily smirked at his misfortune and dozed off as well.

A couple hours later, Vav could hear something pounding in his ear. He woke up to find X-Ray sitting in front of the xbox, playing a game with the volume cranked up to the highest setting. X-Ray was not going to keep him up all night.

“X-Ray! Do you know what bloody time it is? It’s…” Vav reached in his pocket to grab his phone. “...Three AM! Go back to bed.”

“Oh, and go to the most exciting meeting tomorrow with Hilda? I’d rather slam my dick in a car door,” X-Ray retorted.

Vav rolled his eyes for the second time that night, giving up and going back to sleep. He rolled over on the couch, his back facing the television so the light wasn’t shining in his face.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, X-Ray changed the xbox live arcade game to Black Ops, and Vav already knew that he wasn’t going to get any sleep at this rate. He picked up a cushion from off the couch and pelted it at X-Ray.

“What the fuck!” X-Ray exclaimed, his controller flying out of his hands. His character in the game was shot to death, and the other players were taunting him through the headset. “You just fucking-- I’m _dead_ , you asshole!”

“Good,” Vav huffed. “Maybe now you can just give up and go to bed.”

X-Ray growled and threw his headset off, grabbed the blanket on the floor and his phone. He plugged in his earbuds and turned the music up. Vav could hear the music very clearly and it was starting to drive him crazy.

"X-Ray!" Vav shouted. He grabbed the cushion again and smacked the sleeping man on the chest, but he didn't budge. How the hell could he fall asleep with the music blowing his eardrums out?

"X-RAY!" Vav screamed. "Turn the god damn music down!"

He could hear the stairs outside the door creaking, and Vav knew he must've woken up X-Ray's mom. Shit.

"Is everything okay, mi hijo?" Vav cleared his throat and put on his best (the worst, actually) X-Ray impression he could muster.

"Everything's fine, mom! Just go and watch, uh... your novella! Or something."

X-Ray's mom must've bought it, and he waited for the stairs to stop creaking for him to know that she was gone. Vav sighed in relief, walking back to the couch to lay back down, until X-Ray began to snore. He groaned. Fuck this.

_**;** _

The next morning, X-Ray walked into the new lab, looking less than ecstatic to be here, but definitely more awake than the other hero. Vav followed behind him, yawning and rubbing his sleep-deprived eyes.

“Whoa, you look like shit,” Hilda commented. Vav shot her a glare and nudged X-Ray in the ribs.

“Ask this bloody bastard why,” Vav growled. They were late again, and X-Ray fucking smirked at him, rubbing the spot on his side where Vav jabbed him.

“Maybe later,” Hilda said, walking over to the whiteboard. “Come over here and sit down so we can talk about the new weapons I made.” X-Ray’s expression changed from a mindless zombie to the one of a child getting free toys.

“Fuck yes!” X-Ray exclaimed. Vav would’ve been excited too, if he wasn’t so _goddamn tired_.

Tired of X-Ray’s shit, to be precise.


End file.
